Not Again!
by jbh14
Summary: One minute Harry's dueling Voldy in the Graveyard, the next he's back in the Great Hall having his name read out of Goblet. Not Again! The effects of the brother wands was far stranger then making some ghosts show up. Harry stuck in a time loop fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Not again!**

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

As the two spells clashed together, Harry did wonder how he got into these messes. When the two spells formed a tether between his and Voldemort's wands, he wondered what he had done in his current or previous life to piss fate off so much.

There was good reason for this, you see Harry had just seen a classmate killed, a Dark Lord regain his body, been tortured by said Dark lord and was now in a duel with him. Although, he had no idea whether this was technically still a duel since he certainly had never heard of two wands linking together like this.

Really all he could do now was force as much magic through the link as possible to stop the sphere in the center from hitting his wand; something told him it would be very bad if it touched him. Voldemort seemed very surprised when the sphere came over to his wand and it took all his concentration to stop it and force it back to Potter; his previous surprise became triumph when the sphere hit Potter's wand.

Harry collapsed to one knee, there was nothing he could do, he could feel the sphere millimetres from impacting his wand and he had nothing left; it had taken everything he had and then some to push it over to Voldemort last time. He was so preoccupied with trying not to die that he didn't notice the electricity that had started to form around him or that the sphere was getting bigger.

Eventually he did notice that the sphere which had originally been little more then a golf ball was now was now the size of a football and still growing. He paled when he also realised if it continued to grow it would engulf his wand regardless of whether it moved any closer or not. The sphere of raw magic hummed loudly as it continued to grow, Harry was vaguely aware of Voldemort shouting at him and the death eaters trying to work out what was going on.

Harry deciding one last ditch attempt was in order, so he decided to throw caution to the wind and focus all his attention on the sphere, he forced with all his will for it to stop, turn around or even turn Voldemort into a turkey; anything but kill him and he was very surprised when it seemed to do just that.

That was immediately followed by several curse words as the damn sphere exploded and his whole vision turned white. Vaguely in the background he heard what sounded like the tick of a clock, although it sounded slightly off…

"Harry Potter?"

He blinked when he realised everything was not white and that more importantly he was back in the great hall. He also realised someone-he assumed Hermione-was holding onto his arm in a death grip. Realisation jumped him like it did certain inhibited older years when females found there boyfriends (or girlfriends if that was there type), he was back! Back at the beginning of fourth year when that bloody cup spat out his name. _Powerful anti-tampering protections my arse!_

Twitching slightly he made his way past Dumbledore and into the trophy room, after dislodging Hermione from his arm of course. That girl was a monster when she wanted to be, which usually meant when she was worried or arguing with Ron.

His mind wasn't on that though it was on the fact he had somehow reversed time, it couldn't be time-travel that was different and involved a lot of sneaking around and not collapsing the space time continuum. No this was definitely different, as if he had somehow sent his memories or rather his essence into his younger self. The question was how? Did it have something to do with when his and Voldemort's wands had become linked?

"What is it?" asked a voice, "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?" It was Fleur and she looked just as confused as the last time Harry had come through those doors and into the trophy room. Of course this was the first time for them he had been here, but he swore if Fleur called him _little boy_, he would hurt something. He would prefer for it to be Snape he hurt if possible.

Harry shook his head "No" and headed over to an unoccupied part of the room to lean against the wall with his arms crossed. He was not going to be in the others line of fire if he could help it.

Fleur just looked confused at his actions; he made a mental note to save her sister again in the second task even though he knew it was safe, because his brief friendship with her and her sister had been nice. Her confusion quickly vanished, however when the door slammed open and the judges all came in, most looking remarkably angry.

"This is ridiculous Dumbledore, absolutely ridiculous!"

"I agree Albus the boy is nothing but trouble"

Harry rolled his eyes as two of his least favourite people Snape and Karkaroff started highlighting his 'finer' points.

Harry sighed, "Headmaster could I have a word?" He might as well tell the old man what he knew or at least suspected.

"Of course Harry what is it you need to tell me?" Damn him! Didn't the man know how to have a private conversation? Lucks like he'd have to resort to his inner Slytherin.

"First of all I did not put my name in that cup nor did I have help, in fact I do not know who placed my name in the Goblet and I'd rather just pretend this wasn't happening. However since knowing my luck I no doubt am required to compete, can I assume someone will at least be investigating this? I would very much like to know who would enter a fourth year into a fatal competition" There that wasn't so bad, was it?

"The boy is obviously lying!" exclaimed Madame Maxime in her French accent.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Madame with all due respect I do not make a habit of lying and I am telling the truth, if you would like me to swear a magical oath or better yet get Veritaserum then please go ahead!" He had been called a liar all the way through fourth year once already, he would at least try and avoid it this time. There was another reason though, Dudley had lied as far back as Harry could remember and he did not want to be compared to his cousin even indirectly.

Madame Maxime seemed surprised and opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Now I do not believe there is any need for such drastic measures nor do I believe Harry to have been entered of his own free will. Unfortunately now his name has come out of the goblet he will have to compete"

Harry rolled his eyes and found a nice comfy couch to collapse into whilst the 'adults' were discussing things in a _civilised_ manner. He snorted; at least this couldn't get any worse, right?

He should have known better by now.

Repeat No.56…

"Right Harry like this has all happened before" Ron's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

Harry resisted the urge to bang his head against the table in frustration. He had found that time had not simply rewound, but seemed to be stuck on repeat. Every time he died or ended the tournament early his fourth year would 'reset'. Luckily for his sanity after awhile it had started resetting to points further back as far as his summer before fourth year as well as at random points in said year, not that he was complaining. There was only so many times he could watch his name come out of that bloody goblet before he started launching blasting curses at the thing.

That had certainly gotten the Headmaster's attention at least.

After spending a whole 'repeat' in the library and then offing himself out of sheer frustration and to see whether that would end the repeats, he had found that he was in some sort of time loop, there was a lot of theory but it had never actually been proven to be possible. Figures he'd be the first to manage it, by accident no less. Also he seemed to be the only one who remembered what had happened already, certainly when he had been able to do the third task again and face Cedric's death again, Voldemort had been just the same and showed no signs off being aware of any time loop. Did that mean the repeats would go on until he managed to survive his duel with Voldemort? If so then that could wait awhile, because it would be some time before he got to a level where he could survive against Tommy-boy.

Harry had also found that all his knowledge followed him back through the repeats, not to mention his magic at least never got weaker. He was already twice as strong magically as he had been when he first started the repeats. Unfortunately any physical changes did not pass over, so he had to still work for those.

"Yes Ron, believe me it has" he practically growled. Right now he was trying to convince Ron and Hermione of the existence of the repeats and was not having much luck. In a minute the Goblet would spit out the names of champions and he would rather at least one of them knew of his predicament. This was not the 'first' time he had tried to convince them or anyone else, but it always took awhile. Oddly Ginny and the twins were always easier to convince; still he did not know how many more loops it took before his patience snapped and he just shot the AK at Ron.

"Harry I'm sorry, but what your suggesting is impossible" countered Hermione. For a supposed genius she sure lacked any imagination, if it wasn't written down in a book then it was impossible.

"Mione do you remember two young lions in their third year that used a time turner to save a friend?" asked Harry carefully, this argument usually worked with Hermione, but he had seen it backfire before.

The brunette blushed. "Well yes, but umm erh oh damn you Mr Potter!" she glared at him good and naturally for a bit. "But how come this is happening to only you Harry?" concern for her friend outweighing any scientific objections. Hermione may love books and facts, but when it came down to it her friends were more important to her then any book ever could be.

"I have a theory…" she perked up in interest. Harry looked to see that Dumbledore was pulling names out of the Goblet. "… but that will have to wait till later" she gave him a confused and annoyed look.

"Why...?" she started to question, but was thankfully cut off by a voice that was now very familiar to Harry.

"Harry Potter?"

"Because my dear Mione duty calls" He bowed deeply and winked at her causing her to dissolve into giggles.

He then made his way towards the trophy room with a very evil grin on his face that unnerved several people including the Headmaster. Professor Snape got the odd feeling a holiday in Malibu would be a very good idea. Karkaroff started to wonder why he felt like something worse then his old master was here in the school. Crouch Jr suddenly wondered why he had a feeling of impending dread.

Little did they know Harry had every intention of making their lives hell before he managed to end the repeats; infact he would probably make his Father and Godfather very proud with what he had planned, even his mother would be cackling madly if she knew what her son had in mind.

**Jbh14: **Well how was it? I've been meaning to write something like this for awhile, but only now got round to it.

For those of you who have a problem with Harry being intelligent or sadistic that's your problem not mine; for those who don't you're my new best friends. Before any of you ask yes I know I skipped a few repeats so sew me! And yes Harry will eventually be more powerful, but he will have to work for it.

Also I know right now the repeats are centred around fourth year, but for those of you who haven't noticed, there branching out i.e. they will eventually start to spread to other parts of his life and yes I want to see fifth year with Umbridge and Harry pranking whilst being able to reset as well. All I can say is - you'll have to wait and see.

There will be a good deal of humour mixed in with this, Harry is after all able to reset the timeline at any point with a quick AK, so he could do whatever he likes.

Next chapter: that… is a secret.

See ya soon!

PS: If I am unknowingly using an idea someone has already thought off then I apologise. However unless there is huge similarities then I will not take this down. I was unaware of it so its not plagiarism. So far I have only read one fic even remotely similar and that's only because it was set in fourth at first also.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not again!**

**CH2**

Repeat No.56… Continued…

Harry stared at the scene before and tried very hard not to giggle. No, that would not do at all. His image had to be maintained after all.

Before him was Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin all tied and bound to the chairs they were sitting in. The reason, because he was fed up with them not knowing about his predicament and treating him like a child or in Snape's case an 'arrogant brat'.

By this point he had completed the first two tasks, become Fleur's friend again, re-explained to Hermione about his 'repeating' and was looking for the Holiday spot for his next summer loop, he was due one soon.

So why did he have four people tied up in front of him? Honest answer: Harry was bored and a bored Potter was not a stable Potter. He had of course tried to explain the repeats to others before, but was always met with the same resistance or the same medical analyse in some case. He had never tried forcing them to listen to him and was a tad excited.

"Harry my boy may I ask why you felt this was necessary?" asked Albus Dumbledore, his eyes on full twinkle. It was obvious unlike the others he actually found this quite amusing.

"Yes Cub as funny as this is, why…?" Remus was torn between amusement at their situation and concern for his cub.

Sirius would have said something, but he was still laughing at his Godson's little stunt.

Snape would have said something, but Harry had silenced him a while ago when his insults had become rather obscene.

"Well Headmaster your always telling me how if I need you for something, your always available" Harry's eyes twinkled in a very Dumbledore like way and it had taken him several loops to learn how to do that and he wasn't going to waste it.

Dumbledore merely nodded.

Harry raised his wand and with it extracted some silver strands from his forehead into the small circular bowl that had appeared next to him. Thank God he had discovered the Room of Requirement. The bowl was similar to a pensieve but smaller and had several clear crystals throughout the rim. Dumbledore seemed surprised at Harry's actions and at his use of the bowl. The others just looked confused.

Once he was finished he turned back to his audience, "Now then watch and learn" He then tapped the closest crystal with his wand and the whole thing lit up, projecting images above.

They were Harry's Memories.

They saw Harry's first time in the Graveyard, they saw time reset and they saw Harry and Hermione talking about what had happened and why they felt it happened. They noticed Hermione seemed very concerned and Harry seemed particularly distant as if he was in too much pain to feel anything. They saw other memories too, some that made them laugh such as Harry's pranks and some that made them cry such as Harry's many deaths. Eventually the images stopped and the group found Harry was sitting a little ways away with some fresh tea for them and that they were no longer bound to the chairs. They all moved rather awkwardly towards the boy-who-lived, even Dumbledore; all of them sat down, but it was a while before anyone spoke as they were all immersed in their thoughts.

"How many…?" finally asked Sirius, seeing his Godson's confusion he elaborated, "how many times have you repeated?"

"This is my fifty-sixth repeat I think" answered Harry. It was always hard to remember just how many times he had been doing this, time tended to do that to a guys memory.

"Harry why have you not told us this before?" asked Dumbledore. He was more then a little shocked at what he had seen; you'd think he'd be used to Harry doing the impossible by now.

"I have, many times, but you always forget, so this seemed like the best way to get you to listen" explained Harry, gently.

"I'm sorry my boy, you should not have to go through this" said Dumbledore, sadly. His eyes had lost there usual twinkle.

"Ah don't worry about it Headmaster, I'm sure I'll find a way out eventually" Harry smiled at the headmaster and the old man smiled back.

"Avada Kedavra"

"Harry you just killed the headmaster!" exclaimed Sirius in shock. Remus and Snape were both edging towards the door.

Harry looked at his wand briefly, before turning towards the rooms other occupants who were trying to get past the door he had had the room install. A 15inch steel armoured door with a 100,000,000 combination lock and a retinal scanner plus finger print and voice activations software.

Harry grinned, madly. This was going to be fun and something he hadn't tried before. Somehow he doubted the other occupants would agree though.

Repeat No.66…

"Harry…?"

"Yes Mione"

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"All in good time my dear"

The two Gryffindors were currently eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Ron was farther down the table eating with Dean and Seamus; occasionally he would turn to look at his two ex-best friends, glare at them and return to talking with Dean and Seamus.

Harry had decided since this repeat had started a week after that bloody oversized egg-cup had spit his name that he wasn't even going to bother wasting time trying to convince Ron he hadn't put his name in the cup. In truth he was mostly taking this repeat off to catch up on some other projects he'd been toying with and generally just have fun for once in his miserable life.

The doors of the Great Hall suddenly slammed open, bringing Harry out his thoughts and silencing the entire hall. Professor Severus Snape walked across to the Gryffindor table swiftly, his face was stony, his eyes clouded with anger and promising divine retribution to whomever his target or in this case targets were…

Fred and George Weasley; the greatest pranksters, and in Harry's opinion innovative genius' since the Marauders.

The reason: Snape's hair was no longer greasy; normally this would be a cause for celebration, but…

"hisssssss…"

The greasy mop of the Potions master's hair had been replaced with hundreds of live snakes all moving about and clearly alive and angry. The snakes had replaced Snape's hair completely right down to his scalp, causing him to resemble some of the more famous pictures of the Gorgon Medusa.

Snape had of course gone after the two most skilled pranksters in the entire school and therefore completely ignored the last Potter who was grinning like a cat who had caught the canary; actually make that a cat who had caught a whole flock of canaries.

Turning back to Hermione who was staring open mouthed at her 'Teacher'-he used that term in the loosest sense possible-and said,

"That Mione is why I'm smiling; I've cured Snape's greasy hair!"

Repeat No.79…

Harry had learnt several lessons whilst being stuck in the time loop. For example he had learnt that nothing was ever easy, that knowing a spell wasn't enough, you had to practice, you had to be able to cast without a second thought and rely on that spell in a crisis. He had also learnt destroying Hogwarts was a very bad idea, not only did it normally reset the loop, but it also tended to place him in very annoying situations. Halfway through trying to out fly a dragon was not a good time to 'wake up' in a magical time loop.

He had also caught up on the subjects he should have taken instead of Divination; namely Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Harry had studied them hard and had found not only a good way to alleviate his boredom, but also genuinely something that interested him. In the repeats that he had informed Hermione of the existence of the time loop, she had happily helped tutor him and work on projects with him; anything to help her surrogate brother survive the things to come and hopefully remain sane in the process. Unfortunately for people like Snape and Malfoy it had opened up another avenue for Harry to explore…

Spell Creation.

It had also alerted Harry to something else about himself and the repeats-

"Harry Pot-OUCH!"

He really hated that damn Goblet and whenever his name came out of it and he was developing something of a complex in finding new ways to destroy the blasted thing.

"Flamma Puras"

White fire soared through the air from Harry's wand impacting the Goblet. The ancient magic of the Goblet resisted of course, it had repelled attempts to tamper or destroy it for centuries and no half-trained fourth year half-blood was going to destroy it so easily.

Clearly its creators had never heard of Harry James Potter.

Harry's 'Pure Flame' was white not just to show off, but because the flame was about 5000 Kelvin or to be precise 778 Kelvin short of being the same temperature as the surface of the Sun. The magical flame was his personal creation, a fire that could burn through anything, that couldn't be stopped by water or counter spells; only the will of the caster could stop it and obviously Harry had no intention of stopping. The magic flame cut through the Goblet's defense matrix like a knife through butter, within seconds the goblet was starting to collapse in on itself as the magic that had sustained it for so long was devoured by Harry's spell. That was another thing about "Flamma Puras" like a normal fire it required fuel, unlike normal fire rather then oxygen this fire's fuel was magic. The stronger the object or person it was cast on, the more powerful the White fire.

It wasn't long before the Goblet of Fire was reduced to nothing more then molten slag which melted through the floor of the Great Hall and towards the Dungeons below. It would probably be a good idea to point out that the molten slag was burning its way to a certain Head of Slytherin's personal rooms, but no one did.

"HARRY!"

"Fuck this, I'm going to France at least the people there are marginally sane" muttered Harry as he turned and left the great hall. He wondered if he could actually get away from the tournament for a whole repeat, it would certainly open up other… options for him in future. Maybe he could even attend Beauxbatons for the year.

Besides he personally thought putting up with all this shit on a daily basis was worth at least one classroom full of Veela.

Repeat No.81…

"Potter Harry!"

Harry frowned that didn't sound right, normally when Dumbledore called his name after it came out of the Goblet, he called 'Harry Potter' with a hint of disbelief. Also since when had Dumbledore had a noticeable Scottish accent and was a women.

He looked around to find himself in the great hall, no surprise there; people staring and whispering amongst them in what they thought was a conspicuous manner, again no surprise; surrounded by first years waiting to be sorted into one of four houses, wait… that was very wrong.

Professor McGonagall with sorting hat…check

Professor Quirell sitting at the Teachers table… check

Eleven year old body that he hadn't seen in decades… bloody check

Scrawny body riddled with pain from old injuries inflicted by his loving uncle… Fucking check

Fuck… he was back in his first year somehow. Although this did confirm one of his and Hermione's theory's that the time loop was clearly not fixed and was branching out to the rest of his timeline and it would only be a matter of time before he started experiencing repeats starting before his Fourth year.

Feeling a headache coming on he made his way up to where McGonagall was holding the sorting hat-had she always been that tall?-and sat on the stool. The familiar hat was placed on his head, covering his eyes.

_Well Mr Potter, stuck in a time loop how very unusual _The hats witty and sarcastic voice filled his head suddenly. He could feel the magical construct probing lightly over his memories, just getting a feel for his personality unlike a certain Potions Master who preferred to just mind rape students for fun.

_Story of my life _He replied.

_It isn't often I get to sort a student twice, do you still wish to be boring and go to Godric's house? _questioned the Hat. Harry got the feeling the Sorting Hat was enjoying this.

Still he brought up a good point; he had the chance to see what being in another house would be like. Granted it could cause more problems, but he wouldn't know unless he tried and he knew where he wanted to start. _Let's spice things up shall we?_

_Indeed Mr Potter, show Hogwarts Chaos like she hasn't seen since the days of your parents in…_

"SLYTHERIN!"

**Jbh14**: This is pretty much gonna be the norm for this story. Each chapter will have several repeats in it, some long, some short. I will try to be as imaginative and unusual with Harry's repeats to the best of my ability. My apologies for implying Harry killed Padfoot and Moony but after 56 loops he had sort of cracked; besides he could just reset the loop.

Anyone got a problem with time loop expanding to Harry's early years. No. Good. Yes, don't make me set Harry on you.

Anyone got any girls (or boys?) you want to see Harry with at some point? If so put them in your reviews as I have no idea who to pair Harry with other then maybe Luna and would appreciate the suggestions.

Next Chapter: that… is a secret.

See ya soon!

PS: If I am unknowingly using an idea someone has already thought off then I apologise. However unless there is huge similarities then I will not take this down. I was unaware of it so its not plagiarism. So far I have only read one fic even remotely similar and that's only because it was set in fourth at first also.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not again!**

**CH3**

Repeat No.88…

Harry sighed as he leant against the wall at the back of the Mirror chamber, any minute Quirrell would show up to try and get the stone for his master and he the 'savour' would have to stop him.

He didn't actually mind the whole saving people gig, but he wished someone would ask him about it first.

Still he did wonder how he got roped into this, he had hoped by choosing Slytherin the old codger would realise he wasn't interested in being the WWS (Wizarding World Savour), but it was not to be.

So Quirrell would show up and try and retrieve the stone whilst Albus was off at the Ministry for the 'very important, cannot be missed even for saving the world' meeting with the Wizengamot and he Harry Potter would have to do something about it.

The fact was he had retrieved the stone weeks ago and returned it to the Flamels who agreed not to tell old Albus and ruin Harry's fun. Unsurprisingly Dumbledore and everyone else had completely missed that the stone was gone; typical wizard ignorance of reality that is. He was slightly annoyed to find the stone was infact one of two and that Albus had been rather forceful in getting it from the Flamels. Still Nick and Penny, as they insisted on being called, were still quite grateful for the return of the stone and highly amused Harry had stolen it from right under Dumbledore's nose. They were not amused however, when they found what terrible protections Albus had used or the fact he had been trying to prod Harry into fighting Voldemort.

Even though he had told them about the repeats and the fact he was mentally older then he looked that didn't stop Penny from hugging him close to her youthful and impressive bosom-not that he was complaining-and cursing Dumbledore for putting him in danger. Many things could be said about Perenelle Flamel, but never was it said she didn't know how to be an overprotective mother.

It also didn't stop Nick from giving him the 'The Vault'.

A project of his for several centuries, the Vault was a magical storage device like no other, a literal pocket dimension tied to someone's very soul. The Vault allowed him to store anything in it from broomsticks to whole houses if need be, nothing could ever change whilst it was in the Vault in that there was no temperature, no light or dark. Of course this would all be for naught because of the repeats if not for Nick's theory that since when he reset, his soul was the only thing that travelled back with him, Nick believed that the Vault as it was linked to his soul and could never be opened by anyone else that hypothetically it should travel back with him. It was the best Nick could do and Harry was forever grateful just for that reason.

Also if it did work then he would have a veritable arsenal for his future pranks.

"What is this?"

Harry grinned; the guest of honour was here.

Quirrell looked as he always did with his black robes and purple turban and the Greatest Dark Lord in centuries sticking out the back of his head, of course Tom was currently covered by the turban.

Quirrell spent quite some time examining the mirror trying to think of a way of getting it. No surprise that he failed really. Two reasons, one he wanted the stone and he wanted to use it to resurrect his master, Dumbledore's clever little mirror wouldn't allow that; second Harry had already taken it so there was nothing for the mirror to give.

"You know you'll never get the stone" Harry had to move to avoid the curse his taunting had produced.

"Potter!" sneered Quirrell.

Things went pretty much as usual at that point with Quirrell monologue-ing about how he had fooled everyone even the great Headmaster Dumbledore and how everyone thought it was Snape. How Snape had somehow stopped his spell on Harry's broom-It was odd how even in Slytherin he ended up playing Seeker-during his first Quidditch match; unaware of the fact Harry had simply blocked the curse.

"_Use the boy!"_

"Hello to you too Tom" greeted Harry.

"See what you have reduced me to" sneered Voldemort, slightly unnerved the boy wasn't scared and had called him by his filthy muggle name.

"Yup, I do good work don't I?" Harry grinned wickedly at the wraith and his pet. Neither of them had any idea what they were dealing with and Harry so loved messing with them.

"Fool! Think boy you could have it all… there is no light or dark, only power and those too weak to seek it… join me…"

Harry through his head back and let out a mad cackle that sent shivers down his enemy's spine. "Power you are the fool Tom, oh why do you never change? Why do you always tell me the same?" He took a step foreword towards Quirrell who took a step back in fear and pulled a rapier from his 'Vault' which scared the possessed teacher even more.

"I already have power Tom, all I want from you is some… information"

Quirrell fired a curse at Harry who merely side stepped. With a very evil grin Harry raised his own wand.

"Crucio"

The unforgivable wasn't spoken in anger or hate, not for vengeance or control… no it was spoken purely to prove his advantage and that made it even more dangerous.

Master and host dropped to the ground in agony as Harry lazily trained his wand on him. After a few minutes of sweat torture Harry released him, picked up the Defense professor's wand and put his rapier to Quirrell's neck.

"Now then you're going to tell me about how you stayed alive all this time Tom and I might tell you how to find the stone"

Of course the dark lord resisted, but Harry was patient and knew all the right places to hit without killing the man quickly.

Ten minutes later the heavily mutilated body of Professor Quirrell stopped living, probably a good thing given how badly he had been tortured. Still Harry had got what he wanted…Soul Containers, he would have never have thought anyone to be that desperate. The diary it had been a Horcrux… and Ginny… he made a mental note to avoid that scenario whenever possible.

Sighing he looked around the room the floors and walls were covered in blood and the still cooling corpse was a terrible eye-saw… that would just not do.

"Flamma Mortem"

Unlike 'Flamma Puras' this spell produced a flame that was green in colour reminiscent of the killing curse, it poured from his wand like a liquid deforming the stone floor and continuing on towards Quirrell's body. The flames consumed the body quickly and spread to everything else in the room, including the Mirror of Erised. The Mirror that men had wasted away looking at, succumbed to the flames surprisingly quickly and was devoured.

Harry smiled at his handiwork and made his way out of the chamber whistling a tune as he went. The 'Death Flames' followed behind him like a loyal puppy and devoured everything in this room too. It would continue until its Master told it to stop.

Whistling happily, Harry began concocting a story of great daring and bravery to tell the Headmaster and his minions-erh-teachers.

Repeat No.95…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry smiled as his young friend was sorted into his house. Ginny was always a fantastic ally in his war of pranks and tended to be one of the few who truly was his friend through thick and thin. Once he earned her friendship, she never abandoned him even if he was sorted into Slytherin. Made you wonder why the little firecracker wasn't in Hufflepuff… hmm… that would make an interesting project next pre-Hogwarts loop.

He was always glad whenever he managed to avoid Dobby's little trap at the station. He knew the house elf meant well, but it was annoying. Of course he could just apparate to Hogwarts, but where was the fun in that?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harry smirked behind his tea as a scream cut through the sorting ceremony. Everyone turned towards the source of the scream to see the oddest sight yet.

Gilderoy Lockhart was changing into… something. His body was growing smaller, his skin smoother-if that was even possible-and his lips redder. His chest expanded, slightly and his hair grew longer to the small of his back. Clothes were changed too; over the top golden robes became a stunning golden dress that hugged what little curvature that was there and a pair of glass slippers replaced Lockhart's gentlemen's shoes.

Lockhart in a dazed state turned to her right where she spotted none other the Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape, who looked slightly unnerved from the looks he was getting from his now female colleague…

"Gilderoy are you alrig-OOF!"

And was now being snogged by said female colleague.

The whole school stared in detached curiosity and paralytic horror at the deepest pits of hell worthy scene before them. No one therefore noticed Harry Potter sneak out of the hall and behind closed doors, dissolve into mad laughter.

Yup, definitely beat the flying car by _miles_!

Repeat No.100…

To celebrate his one-hundredth repeat in this time looping hell, Harry had come up with something very _special_.

A girl no-one had ever seen before walked down the halls of Hogwarts on this fine spring day. She had short cut black hair with gold highlights and emerald eyes that seemed to be alight with personal amusement, as if she was the only one in on an insanely funny joke. She was wearing a black pullover that whilst hiding a lot of skin, hugged every curve of her upper body and skin tight blue jeans. Dragon hide, knee high, healed boots completed the look.

She sashayed along, drawing people's attention from what they were doing quite easily. Men and a minority of women all found themselves drawn towards the emerald eyed beauty, who's demeanour screamed 'Look, but don't touch'.

It surprised many when the 'Emerald Goddess' as the Hogwarts rumour had named her in the time it took to walk to the great hall, sat at the Gryffindor table, opposite one Hermione Granger.

Many sent the Gryffindor 'bookworm' envious looks, those who had girlfriends were not disciplined, because the girlfriends were also sending the bushy-haired lion jealous looks.

Hermione Granger it had to be said was not a fool. She was also not a pureblood. So it didn't take her long to make the connection between the girl in front of her and the messy haired youth she had been friends with since eleven.

"Harry…?"

"What gave me away Mione?"

The two girls turned when a resounding "THUD!" echoed through the hall-they were actually sure they had felt the great hall move-to find the entire student body unconscious, some with their faces having fell in their food, others having fallen out of their chairs and onto the stone floor.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned towards her best friend completely ignoring the scene before her in a way only a friend of Harry Potter can.

"You're eyes, beside who else would do this?" she gestured with her hands to Great Hall around her. "Is this something to do with the repeats?" Her friend having already filled her in first year about the existence of the magical time loop he was experiencing.

Harry gave her a serene smile "Yes, something like that" she closed her eyes for a second, before opening them again with a smile, "It's my one-hundredth repeat you know"

"It is?" Harry nodded, "Why didn't you do this before?"

"Because my dear Mione, eleven year olds should not be having those sorts of thoughts at their age"

Harry looked around suddenly before spotting something or rather someone coming their way.

Luna Lovegood.

Harry stood up to meet Luna who pulled the raven-haired girl into a tight hug that was slightly more intimate then need be. Hermione seemed to notice, because she had a surprised, but pleased smile on her face.

Once she had been released Harry turned to Luna with a smile.

"Ready to go?"

Luna nodded.

The two walked out arm in arm towards the school entrance to head to Hogsmeade for the day and if Luna got her way, a very quite spot with Harry-cuddling would be included.

Harry decided this was definitely one of her favourite loops and decided to do this more often, even if she did have to be a girl. The unconscious Hogwarts students and staff couldn't quite stop the feeling of dread that crept up on them or the feeling that someone somewhere was laughing at them, whilst cheering Harry on.

**Jbh14: **Three more repeats, hooray for me! Again anyone got a problem with Harry becoming a girl for a loop, not my problem. I'm trying to mix Harry's slightly bitter, twisted personality with his love of pranks.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and especially those who have been sending in suggestions for pairings. Any other ideas are of course welcome :D

Next Chapter: that… is a secret.

See ya soon!

PS: If I am unknowingly using an idea someone has already thought off then I apologise. However unless there is huge similarities then I will not take this down. I was unaware of it so its not plagiarism. So far I have only read one fic even remotely similar and that's only because it was set in fourth at first also.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Again!**

**CH4**

Repeat No.105…

Harry's left eye twitched. It was a small barely noticeable twitch, but to anyone who knew Harry they would recognise it as a sign he was about to kill… something.

"MUD-BLOODS, HALF-BREEDS, FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS!" a portrait of a fairly old woman screamed when the girl, he thought she said her name was Tonks, had knocked a troll leg umbrella stand over. Who the hell used a troll leg as an umbrella stand?

"HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE NOBLE HOUSE OF – ARHHHHH!"

The portrait was quickly consumed by the green fire that had burst from the Potter heir's hand. He was not going let some old bint scream at him, he had a bad enough of a headache as it is.

_I just know this is going to be one of those repeats._

"Harry…?" He turned to find Sirius standing in front of what he assumed was the kitchen, dressed in a rather elegant housecoat. The man looked… healthier then he had the last time Harry had seen him, in the prime timeline at least.

It was then Harry noticed the Weasley children and Hermione on the stairs, Molly Weasley in the kitchen with her mouth hanging open and Albus Dumbledore standing behind her looking confused and concerned.

There was only one thing to say really.

"Fuck… I need a drink"

(Several hours and a considerable amount of Vodka later)

The Order of Phoenix was stunned speechless. A time loop. A real honest to god time frigging loop and Harry Potter was the focal point.

"Ah we really going to believe Potter headmaster, the boy probably just wants more attention" sneered Severus Snape. Outrage exploded at his words from nearly every order member there.

Harry, who was nursing a class of brandy, took a sip before looking Snape in the eye. "Believe what you want Snape I don't really care to be honest, but stay the hell out of my way before I decide to remove that gang tattoo on your arm myself" Emerald eye shone with anger, no-one doubted for a second Harry would carry out his threat.

Turning back to the rest of the Order and Albus Dumbledore in particular, "What I want to know is why I'm hear, I've certainly never lived fifth year before?"

"I believe Harry you and Miss Granger were correct in your assessment of the time loop branching out as it were" his eyes were on full twinkle now, "I also believe the loop has branched out to the part of your timeline you haven't lived yet, namely your fifth year and perhaps the years after that"

Harry nodded his head. That… made a great deal of sense, although he personally had never thought it would happen.

"Surely Professor it is much more likely that this means Harry is free of these loops" suggested Remus Lupin. His wolf could sense an old and powerful being in the room and Remus knew it meant Harry. His Cub's eyes were older then they should be, far older.

Harry shook his head at what Remus had said, as much as he would like it to be true, he _knew_ it wasn't. He had been in the repeats for a long time and in that time he had become quite sensitive to magic and the world around him. He could feel every spell placed on him, he could repel even the Cruciatus if he wanted too and had enough time to concentrate, and he could tell at his very soul there was a link, a chain or tether that bound him to the repeats. He had discovered it purely by accident decades ago, but he knew as long as it was there he was in the time loop. It was still there and looked if anything stronger then ever.

Tonks posed the next question. She seemed a bit shook up from what she had heard, but seemed to be able to handle it well enough. "So what do we do now?"

…

Harry sat at the breakfast table quite amused as people rushed about to get some of Mrs Weasley's cooking before they rushed off to do their jobs. It was so… normal… so… different from what he was used to and he didn't know whether to be happy or apocalyptic.

"So Harry…?" He turned his head to where Tonks had dumped herself in the chair next to him, "What's it like to be able to do anything with no consequence?" Childlike curiosity shone in those currently purple eyes and he wondered whether Tonks had been in Ravenclaw.

Suddenly everything went quiet and he noticed everyone was trying-and failing-to listens in without being obvious. Mrs Weasley looked like Tonks had broken some sort of unspoken agreement to not talk to Harry.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow in amusement, before turning back to Tonk's question. "Its… interesting" he grinned her and several others looks of disappointment.

"Honestly!" Mrs Weasley was in rant mode again. "I'm sure Harry has done nothing more then trying to find a way out of this predicament"

Recalling some of his other loops made Harry chuckle quietly, Mrs Weasley had no idea really… and it wasn't her fault either, it was just the way she was, but if he had spend over a number he couldn't really be bothered to remember-but he was sure it was in triple digits-researching ways out of the time loop then he'd be insane by now.

Well… more then he already was at least.

"She's wrong right Harry; you didn't just look for ways out, did you?" Tonk's voice sounded positively repulsed by the very idea of not causing mischief and mayhem.

Harry winked at her, "I might have done a few pranks, dated a couple of people, gone on a few world tours, and you know the usual"

Tonks giggled "Good"

…

Harry sighed; it wasn't that life at Grimmauld place was boring, because it wasn't… well not all the time. It was after all completely new to him and that made up for any boredom, but… he was feeling caged. He had always been a bit of a free spirit-it was one of the reasons why he enjoyed flying so much-and now he was stuck in a house for his own safety and not able to do anything. Was this how Sirius felt being here all the time? He wondered idly whether being stuck in your old family's home-who had disowned you in all but name-was better or worse then being in Azkaban.

Deciding that moping wasn't going to get him anywhere he chose instead to go to the library and see if he could find anything interesting amongst its ancient shelves.

He arrived in the library fairly quickly to find it surprisingly empty. He half expected to find Hermione camped out in here, muttering "My precious" over some ancient tome or something. Chuckling at the mental image, he found a book that interested him and settled into the couch to read.

After a few minutes he decided something was very wrong, but what? Ah that was it! He clicked his fingers and a wave of magic washed over him causing his form to shrink slightly, his hair to become tamer and his face to become more feminine. Too mounds of flesh swelled on his chest to form 'C' cup breasts and his legs became shapelier. His clothes morphed into a familiar black pullover and tight blue jeans.

Harry had found after his first outing as a woman that he had become rather fond of this form. Being a girl became almost as natural to him as being a man. She would never forget she was really a man, but she could live the rest of her life as a woman quite comfortably if she had too. Sometimes she would get the unusual urge to be a woman for a while and she hadn't used this form since she had entered this 'mystery loop' as she had nicknamed it, so it was no surprise to her that she suddenly felt like being in this body.

Plus the others reactions she had no doubt would be hilarious.

Smiling she returned to reading her book for a few hours, unless she got bored before then or one of the others came and found her.

…

Dinner was a tense affair much to Harry's ever growing amusement.

The reason: She had been discovered as a girl in the library and no-one was taking it well.

At first they thought it had been Fred and George who had played some sort of prank on her. They were of course innocent, but oddly it took a long time to convince people of that fact. Next they thought it was some sort of self transfiguration gone wrong, at which point they called in Professor McGonagall in to reverse it. When Minerva had been unable to remove it and more importantly declared it was clearly a very clever and well thought out transfiguration, they had decided Harry had done it to himself or rather herself and tried to _nicely_ ask her to undo it.

Harry had of course refused as she was happy the way she was, which had led to a lot more shouting. And then they had found her reading material. She had been reading a rather laughable book on Necromancy, something she had mastered after the thirtieth or so repeat. Molly had been furious in finding out the 'boy' she considered her eighth 'child' was reading a book on the dark magic and had even gone as far as accusing her of turning into Voldemort.

That had not gone well.

Many like Tonks and Moody could see the strategic reasons for reading a book on something they both knew You-know-who had used often during the first war. Others like Hermione and Ginny were enraged that anyone would compare Harry to Tom Riddle. Sirius and Remus had immediately come to Harry's defence as they were among the group that thought she was simply curious and wanted to know about Necromancy so she could fight it.

No-one seemed to think to ask Harry's opinions on the matter.

Most would be annoyed at being compared to a dark wizard like Voldemort, but Harry had been called far worse in the Slytherin loops so she wasn't that bothered. The fact that people thought she was going dark for being a girl and reading a book was hilarious just as she had predicted; although if they started trying to throw her in Azkaban, she would respond appropriately.

Hello Dark Lady Potter… Bwahahahahahahahaha…

So now everyone was eating in silence afraid of saying anything that would set the Weasley matriarch off or worse set Harry off, which is when Dumbledore decided to show up. The headmaster took his usual seat at the table and after thanking Molly once again for her excellent cooking turned his attention on the young Potter heir.

Although in his mind Albus knew the girl in front of him could very well be close to him in mental age and was probably therefore the second oldest here. The teacher part of him that had taught transfiguration noted the Master worthy self-transfiguration in front of him with a critical eye. He wondered whether Harry had developed this piece of magic on his own or whether he had help in creating such a wonderful piece of transfiguration.

"Harry…?" the girl looked at him curiously and… was that amusement he saw flash in those emerald eyes. She was enjoying the others reactions! Albus wanted to laugh, but resisted the urge. "May I ask why you have chosen to switch your gender my dear?"

Harry smiled "Well Sir I went down to the library today to see if I could find a good book to read and got the sudden urge to be a girl, so I thought why not?" Emerald eyes twinkled innocently up at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore chuckled at that look; he remembered seeing a similar look from a red-haired girl who had just charmed James Potter's shoes to the ceiling with the poor lad still in them. Never let it be said Lily Potter nee Evans wasn't just as capable a prankster as her husband.

"I see…" Dumbledore's face suddenly turned serious which prompted Harry to raise an eyebrow. "Jokes aside, can you tell me why Molly found you reading a book on Necromancy?"

"Curiosity"

"Oh?"

"Yes it wasn't a book on Necromancy I'd read before, but it was kind of more comic relief after a while. Some of the stuff was so clearly biased it wasn't even funny" Harry smirked at there shocked looks. This was so much fun!

"Why were you reading books on Necromancy Harry?"

"Well I'm a Master Necromancer so it would make sense for me to read any books I find which pertain to one of my crafts, wouldn't it?" Harry was grinning from ear to ear now. She hadn't told anyone that she was a Necromancer in so long and in this 'mystery loop' the results were so impossible to predict that it made her practically bouncy with excitement.

"A… Master… Necromancer…" Dumbledore slumped in his chair in shock. He had not been expecting that; but how? He had met Necromancers before, they usually had pale skin, dark eyes and generally looked as dead as the things they were creating.

How could such a kind sweet boy/girl possibly be a Necromancer?

"I knew it! I knew you were turning into the Dark Lord! Albus we should have her locked up in Azkaban, immediately!" ranted Molly Weasley. Her anger was clear, her face as red as her hair and her eyes burning with hatred.

"WHAT!"

Things quickly dissolved into chaos from there. Order members all shouting to get there opinion across. Soon there were two groups those who supported Harry and those who were on Mrs Weasleys side. Talking turned to shouting, shouting turned to hexing, and hexing turned to cursing.

In the centre of the storm of hexes and curses sat Harry and Albus. Albus had just come out of shock and was wondering how everything had gone so wrong. Harry was quietly sipping her tea with a calm air about her, not at all affected by what was going on around them. Somehow not a single spell hit Harry; they missed without any visible effort from the dark haired girl.

Finishing her tea, she took a look at the chaos around her. Order members everywhere were sporting different hair styles, limbs and clothing then what they started with. Smirking slightly she pulled her own wand and stood up; she locked eyes with Tonks who seemed surprised to see her. She gave an exaggerated bow somehow without getting hit with a single spell and turned towards Tonks with fire in her eyes. The young Auror seemed to understand because a maniac grin appeared on her face.

Harry grinned as she dodged Tonk's first spell-a stunner she noted-and fired off one of her own, a bone breaker. Tonks seemed to get the message because her spells became steadily more dangerous and the two were forced to break off from the main group and move into the entrance hall to duel.

All Harry could really think about as she faced off against Tonk's was how this was the most fun she had had in decades. She couldn't wait for Hogwarts!

Somewhere in England, a women who loved the colour pink and cats shivered as if someone had just walked over her grave.

**Jbh14: **That took a lot longer then I thought it would. I didn't originally plan for this to take up a whole chapter, but seeing as it was a pretty important repeat I thought why not? Again anyone got a problem with Harry becoming a girl for a loop, not my problem.

I know there wasn't any real humour, but I wanted to show that this story could be serious at times when it was required. Which thankfully will not be often :D

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and especially those who have been sending in suggestions for pairings. Any other ideas are of course welcome.

Next Chapter: that… is a secret.

See ya soon!

PS: If I am unknowingly using an idea someone has already thought off then I apologise. However unless there is huge similarities then I will not take this down. I was unaware of it so its not plagiarism.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Again!**

**CH5**

Repeat No.115…

"Ah Harry there you are, can we talk for a moment?"

The Potter heir lowered his sunglasses to see Albus Dumbledore standing next to him. No surprise there, Harry had wondered when the old man was going to show up and ruin his vacation in France. After escaping from Voldy's resurrection party with a living Cedric Diggory in tow, he had thought he needed a vacation. Luckily Fleur Delacour had had similar thoughts and had asked him to stay at her house for the holidays. Her and Gabby would not take 'no' for an answer.

So here he was at a beautiful beach resort with cute Veela attendants and a beach where swimsuits were optional.

It seemed the Headmaster was intent on ruining his life.

"Of course Sir, I could call for some drinks if you like?"

"Thank you Harry, that would be much appreciated" Calling a cute Veela attendant over, the two were quickly serviced with fresh glasses of lemonade. Dumbledore had conjured a towel to sit on. "Now then Harry, do you know why I'm here?"

Harry turned from where he had been watching the cute attendant walk away-thank Merlin the Delacours owned their own magic resort-to look at the Old Headmaster with a raised eyebrow.

"Personally I thought you were long over due a vacation Sir, but I doubt that's what you mean"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow "Harry it is imperative you come with me back to England"

"Why?" Doesn't waste time, does he?

"Your absence from your relatives has caused the Blood Wards to collapse. Luckily we managed to get to them in time, but we couldn't find you, we were afraid that death eaters had got you" Dumbledore face became deadly serious, "Therefore you will be returning to England to stay in a safe house of sorts, since Privet Drive is no longer available"

"No"

"No…?" Dumbledore's eyebrows rose in surprise, "What do you mean 'No' my boy?"

"It means no Sir" Harry gave the Headmaster a cold smile, "I am currently on vacation with some friends and it would be terribly rude of me to just leave, besides I'm sure old Voldy is much too busy to deal with me right now" Or at least he was since Harry had cut his arm off and nicked his wand, but Albus didn't need to know that.

"But..."

"Besides Headmaster just between you and me" Harry smile turned predatory, "I find Hogwarts a bit lacking as of late, if you catch my drift" Harry nearly cackled when the old man started to pale considerably.

"But…"

"However I'm willing to return if my vacation remains undisturbed, I'm sure you realise having all this stress to deal with is not good for my health or my education, which is why I took a vacation at this resort Sir, to alleviate some of that stress" Harry smiled. This was something he hadn't tried before, but he was certainly enjoying himself and the Headmaster's discomfort was an added bonus.

"I see" Albus wondered when Harry had become so independent, although he probably shouldn't be surprised given the Gryffindor savour had taken a Slytherin to the Yule ball. That was bound to have some sort of affect on young Harry's psyche.

"Would you be willing to return before term starts? Snuffles would very much like to see you" It was Albus' only hope to convince Harry to come back now, since it seemed Hogwarts was no longer home to the boy.

"I'll think about it Headmaster"

Harry watched the old man walk away out of the corner of his eye, when he apparated Harry let out a breath of relief. He hadn't been sure whether Albus wouldn't just stun him and take him back to England. Harry knew Dumbledore meant well, but the man could be a right pain in ass even at the best of times.

Two arms suddenly encircled him from behind and he felt someone rest their head on his shoulder.

"_Is everything alright Harry?"_ asked Fleur Delacour in her native French. The silver-haired witch was so happy she had invited Harry to her family's resort. He clearly needed a vacation and was so much fun when he wasn't in England being hounded by people who wanted him to act like their savour. Plus Harry seemed… open to try new _things_… her friends Rachel and Jean were already asking when they could stay over again.

"_Just an interfering old man Fleur"_ He heard Fleur giggle and was glad he had taken the time to learn french all those loops ago.

"_That is good"_ She moved from behind him so she was sitting in his lap and made sure to get… _comfortable_. Harry grinned at her. As he leaned in and kissed her; Fleur felt so happy to have found someone who was immune to her allure and still found her beautiful; she was especially glad she had decided to go without a bikini today, it seemed to please Harry a lot when she did that.

Oh yes, if Dumbledore thought Harry was cutting this vacation short then he was going to be _very_ disappointed.

Repeat No.126…

Harry felt like cackling. He had really outdone himself this repeat.

Standing in front of him was the Hungarian Horntail and _she_ was purring like a kitten. Well… the dragon equivalent of purring anyway, which sounded a lot like several rocks being smashed together, but he doubted anyone was going to point that out.

From the stunned silence of the crowd, he could easily hear Daphne giving Tracy the 'I told you so' speech. He chuckled slightly as he continued to pet the dragon, Slytherin loops were always some of the most fun. What with his friends being Daphne, Tracy and Blaise, not to mention Luna, Ginny and the twins; he was never lacking in new ideas to amuse himself, as well as ways to help out his friends.

As he was observing the crowd he noticed Albus Dumbledore's shocked face and Harry had to once again resist the urge to cackle madly. It was not often one got to shock Albus Dumbledore into silence.

_Take that old man; serves you right for placing me with the Dursleys for all those years. Greater good my ass!_

He wondered absently whether they'd let him keep the dragon…

Repeat No.137…

Harry entered the great hall with a smile on _her_ face. She had decided to take this repeat off and for once be utterly spontaneous.

Which was the main reason why she had walked into the great hall in her female form; the other being that the look of shock on Albus' face was worth all the hell she had gone through in these repeats and then some.

She sat down opposite her best friend in this loop, Susan Bones. Yes Harry Potter had been sorted into Hufflepuff. This was the first time she had spent a loop in the badgers house and so far it was turning out to be rather good fun. Maybe next sorting loop, she'd get sent here and take it seriously.

"Harry…?" asked Susan concerned for her best friend. When she had met Harry Potter at the age of nine, she had expected many things, arrogance, kindness, a poster boy for the ministry; but she had **not** expected a bitter abused young boy wanting to file charges against his relatives. Ever since then the two had been close friends, even her Aunt liked Harry, although that might have something to do with the fact she was Harry's godmother, yet _another_ thing Albus Dumbledore had interfered with.

"Yeah Suzie"

Susan rolled her eyes at the nickname. Harry had coined it shortly after they had met and called her some variation of her name ever since, so she had learned to live with it.

"Feeling a little feminine are we today" Harry grinned at her.

"Something like that Suzie"

Eyeing her friend's black jeans, knee high boots and emerald tube top, Susan had to admit Harry made one hell of a girl.

Part of her did wonder whether her friend was trying to relieve some of the stress being placed on her by the Tri-wizard tournament by being a girl. All of her though worried about her friend in general, no-one should have to go through what Harry did on a daily basis.

Aunt Amelia was investigating Harry's involvement with the tournament, but so far there was very little to go on, only that it had to be someone powerful to confuse the goblet.

Further conversation was prevented by the interference of someone Harry fondly referred to as Twinkle bee.

…

"This is quite an interesting Transfiguration Harry"

Harry smirked as Dumbledore collapsed into the chair behind his desk, exhausted. For the last hour Albus had tried all manner of spell work to reverse the 'accidental' transfiguration Harry had performed on himself or rather herself.

Having the heads from the other schools present hadn't helped much either.

Karkaroff seemed to be under some sort of delusion that she had turned into a girl to try and seduce Krum, which would have made sense if not for the fact that as a girl she was a lesbian and had never met a man she had wanted to be with.

Plus Victor was quite famous among the male population of Dumstrung, but had no interest in the females.

"Thank you Sir"

Madame Maxine on the other hand seemed intrigued and well…

"Have you ever considered transferring Mademoiselle Potter?"

…was apparently offering her a place at Beauxbatons.

Harry despite her long time in the loops had never really been vain and was only really aware of her female form's attractiveness because her many lovers were fond of pointing it out.

Was there some sort of requirement that you had to be, as Fleur was fond of saying 'drop dead gorgeous' to attend the French school?

"This is outrageous Dumbledore! Allowing Potter to do this to himself just to win"

Three guesses to who said that and two of them don't count.

"Now Igor I'm sure we can sort this out…"

Harry rolled her eyes as the adults started to 'discuss' things. With stealth skills born from hiding from her many harems in the repeats she managed to sneak out of the Headmasters office and quickly made her way down to the lake.

She needed to blast… something after dealing with the Headmaster for an hour.

And the Merfolk were looking like pretty good targets right now.

Never let it be said Harry Potter didn't know how to carry a grudge.

Repeat No.140…

Harry smiled as he sipped at his tea, wondering how long it would take for the Ministry to realise that he had not murdered Cedric and wasn't really Voldemort reincarnate. Honestly just cause he called the British Ministry 'a bunch of retarded ass-lickers who were so far up Lucius Malfoy's arse it was surprising he could sit down' did not mean he was the next dark lord.

His cell in Azkaban was just slightly bigger then a large bedroom and had everything he could possibly want. Of course he had had to cast a few space enlargement and conjuration charms but it was worth it.

If he was gonna be stuck here he would damn well be stuck here in comfort.

Besides the Dementors were such good hosts; although that might have something to do with him killing more then a hundred in his third year.

How was he supposed to know a super-charged Patronus would atomize the soul suckers?

He was broken out of his thoughts from an explosion not far off from his cell. It didn't take long for voices of the obvious attackers to reach him since they seemed to be heading in his direction.

"Potter is this way; we must bring him to our lord"

Ah so Bellatrix was free and leading the evil minions straight to him. How considerate of her.

"Hello Potter, enjoying your stay" Lucius Malfoy sneered.

"Yes, this is such a lovely hotel Malfoy, perhaps you should book a holiday here too. I think there still some rooms left" Harry grinned madly at the death eaters that had entered his cell. He recognised a few like Malfoy and the Lestranges, but the other six had their masks still fixed in place.

"The kid is deranged Malfoy"

"Probably been crying like a baby"

While they continued to comment on Harry's mental state, they failed to notice the Potter heir wandlessly transfigure his clothes into a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. Nor did they notice him pull one of his wands from his Vault.

"You'll find Malfoy that wasn't an invitation"

They turned to look at him in surprise. They had not expected Potter to even be sane let alone armed.

Clearly they didn't know who they were dealing with.

Harry gave a toothy grin and with a click of his fingers the minion's wands combusted in their hands, burning some of them by surprise. Their faces changed to show genuine fear as they realised the boy in front of them was far more then Dumbledore's Golden boy.

With an exaggerated flourish Harry pulled _something_ from his vault. It was a sleek and black, thirteen millimetre auto combat pistol with the words 'Salazar is in hell, deal with it' were engraved on the side in elegant cursive script. A snake was engraved behind the text.

He would have to thank Daphne for introducing him to the Hellsing anime.

He had loved Alucard's 'Jackal' so much he had to recreate it in real life. With a few specially designed charms to prevent the recoil from the massive pistol taking his wrist off and his own special touches. He had appropriately named his new toy the Basilisk after the most deadly snake in existence.

It was amazing what you could do with enough magic, knowledge and eternity or as near as. He was working on recreating Seras' Harkonnen as well, but hadn't quite got it right yet.

As he turned towards his pray the moon shone through the small window in the room to catch Harry's face.

"It's such a perfect night"

**Till next time…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not Again!**

**CH6**

Repeat No.176…

Since the repeats had started to branch out into the rest of his Hogwarts years, a starting point had never been constant like it had in the beginning. Something if he was honest he was grateful for, it did stop him from getting bored and kept things as spontaneous or as spontaneous as possible in a magical time loop at least.

He had wondered for a while now why the repeats have never advanced past his seventh/eighth year and Albus had suggested-in one of the rare repeats where they actually got along-that between Harry's life from his parents death to his end of his seventh year time was malleable thanks to the prophecy and could be ran in which ever way Harry wanted, but after that it was not; possibly because Voldemort was supposed to have either died or killed Harry for good by that point and therefore the prophecy would be fulfilled. Something to do with fixed points in time and space which even with eternity Harry wasn't sure he'd ever understand.

Sometimes, Harry admitted, he was grateful for not having to live past his graduation, because he wasn't sure he could bear settling down and perhaps even having a family only to have it ripped away when time reset. It was another one of those few things that Harry and Twinkle bee had agreed on.

Anyway there were some starting points Harry enjoyed like the sorting ceremony for example.

Then there were others…

"Ah Harry Potter our new celebri-OUCH!"

… Such as his first potions lesson with Professor Snape.

Snape crumbled to the floor in a heap without too much trouble-he really shouldn't try and mind rape students when he does the role call-which left Harry to do as he pleased with the Potions classroom for at least the rest of the day.

…

Harry walked along the rows of cauldrons with a content smile on his face, the pleasant aromas of the concoction this class was making pleasing his sense of smell greatly.

Oddly for a potions lesson instead of one year group, this class was made up from students of all years who-unusually-were all female.

"Now then add five drops of caramel, that's it and stir clockwise for five minutes" Instructed Harry. No one objected to Harry's instructions or questioned why he was teaching potions when he was only a first year; he _was_ Harry Potter after all.

"Harry what are we making?" asked Susan Bones, one of his fellow first years and someone Harry had met and befriended earlier today.

"Well Susan in your cauldrons you now have the mix for the best caramel chocolate in the world, scoop some out and use freezing charms to cool it. I'm sure if you don't know how then one of your older school mates will help you" explained Harry.

He couldn't quite keep the smile of his face when he saw one of the sixth year Slytherin's helping a second year Gryffindor freeze her chocolate. It was repeats like these that he lived for.

"POTTER! RELEASE ME AT…" He pocked his wand after silencing a very angry potions master.

Ok so making Snape's life hell might have had something to do with it as well.

Repeat No.180…

"Harry no means NO!"

"But Daphne…"

"No Harry, you are not taking Luna Lovegood as your Dark Apprentice"

"Why can't I, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Can you really not see what she would do with that kind of power?"

"But that's the beauty of it! Think of the chaos, the destruction, the Nargles; BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"…"

"Daphne…?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm your friend"

"I thought it was because of that thing I do with my tongue…"

"HARRY!"

"Obliviate"

Repeat No.183…

"For the last time Harry you can not keep that dragon"

"But Hermione, they were going to stuff her in a box. A box Hermione!" pouted Harry, not wanting to lose his newest companion.

"But it isn't yours Harry, it's…"

"Mine" grinned Harry.

"What…?" Hermione blinked at her friend in confusion. He did make quite a sight, after somehow managing to calm the dragon with a look and a few sweet nothings whispered in parseltongue; Harry had the dragon eating out of his hand. Literally. Now the dragon had been shrunk down and was currently draped over Harry's shoulders. She was a majestic being even in miniature and Hermione had to fight the urge to ask to pet her.

"She's mine since due to some ancient laws when a magical creature such as dragon chooses a human to remain with that magical creature in the eyes of wizarding law is the property of that human" He smirked as his friend devoured and processed that fact. "Of course personally I think it's a bit of a barbaric law, but it does have its purposes"

"But..."

"She isn't like Norbert Hermione. Norbert was bought by Hagrid and whilst fond of him I'm sure, I doubt Norbert considered Hagrid the person he wanted to bind himself to. Wouldn't have worked even if he did since due to Pureblood bigotry being a half-giant means that Hagrid wouldn't have been able to use that law anyway"

Harry walked forward and shut Hermione's mouth for her. "You'll catch flies my dear" and then made his way back up to the castle, chatting to his new companion the whole way.

After all he only had a few months before Tom's resurrection party and a full grown Hungarian Horntail would certainly make an interesting gift. Although he wasn't sure whether Tom's new body might give his dragon-which he had named Nova-He wasn't good with names-a serious case of indigestion. He wouldn't want her getting ill.

Repeat No. 189…

The Order of the Phoenix were in a solemn mood, only hours ago their lamb to the-um I mean their Savour of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter had disappeared from his relatives without a trace.

With his disappearance being registered by the wards (eventually) a group consisting of Mad-eye Moody, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were sent to investigate and question his relatives.

Needless to say after reporting what there investigation had uncovered many were trying to resist following in Tonks example and hexing the Dursleys black and blue.

"Do we have any idea where Harry could have gone?" asked Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the Order and Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"None Albus, it's like he just disappeared" answered Moody, his electric blue eye swivelling all over the place in frustration.

_Meanwhile…_

Harry stepped over the broken body of Lucius Malfoy with an amused chuckle.

"How the mighty have fallen" he muttered. Turning towards Draco who was currently hanging from the ceiling by his ankles, he couldn't help but grin. Okay so maybe this was a bit over the top, but he couldn't help being bored and besides the Malfoys had to be ousted as supporters of Tom eventually.

Although maybe using an area-based self contained mass destruction spell was a bit much as the ruins of what was once Malfoy Manor could attest to.

"So Draco don't suppose you could spare us all the trouble and just tell me where Daddy's drinking buddies have gone, could you?" asked Harry. He raised his hand and a dagger with the Slytherin crest appeared in his hand.

"The Dark Lord will get you Potter!" said Draco, trying to hold his head high, but really just making him look like he had a stick up his arse or should that be down his arse given his current orientation.

"I'm afraid I just don't swing that way Draco" Harry's eyes twinkled madly. "I guess all that inbreeding wasn't good for you Purebloods after all" He raised his dagger to Draco's line of vision.

The young Malfoys screams could be heard for miles, but due to certain budget cuts within the Ministry it would be a while before the Aurors got there and by that time Harry would be _long_ gone.

…

**Ministry Advisors or Death Eaters?**

_Last night Malfoy Manor the ancestral home of the Malfoy family for many generations was attacked. From what we were able to gather from the remains was that some sort of powerful magic tore through the wards and Manor itself leaving nothing but rubble on the surface._

_However this is not the most shocking even of the night; Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco were found lying in the rubble alive, but badly injured with no recollection of what took place. When offered medical treatment the two hastily refused and with good reason - they both bare the Dark Mark!_

_That's right Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy are Death Eaters._

_The two are currently being held in a Ministry holding cell awaiting an investigation, but one does have to wonder what Minister Fudge was thinking when he appointed Malfoy as one of his advisors and how Headmaster Dumbledore failed to notice one of his students go dark._

_A thorough investigation spearheaded by Madam Amelia Bones of the DMLE is being launched to determine the level of corruption caused by Malfoy's 'advice' and also to find any other Death Eaters masquerading as Ministry employees._

_I will try to keep you, the Wizarding public, up to date as events unfold._

_Catherine Smith_

Harry grinned as he lowered the paper; Catherine was an old friend of his from his second year when she was in her seventh. She had wanted to be a journalist and he had been happy to get her the job at the prophet since he owned the controlling share in the company. Goblins were such useful allies and so very good at _investing_. Catherine had become even more popular then Rita Skeeter, because even though she could paint things in what ever light she wanted – she never _ever_ lied.

"Harry might I have a word?" asked a voice behind him.

Leaning back in his chair he saw Dumbledore, Snape and Moody had just entered the kitchen at No.12 Grimmauld Place.

"Certainly Headmaster" answered Harry; easily blocking the Legilimency probe from Dumbledore and full-out mental attack from Snape.

They could try and get him to tell them where he was last night, but they would fail, because a worthy player never reveals all his cards until the last moment. Dumbledore and Voldemort never truly seemed to have learnt this.

Besides he had so many more hideouts and Manors to raid before then; the goodies he had found in the secret cellar beneath Malfoy Manor were enough to keep him busy for some time. Of course he might have tipped of the Aurors and left enough behind to get the Malfoys put in life imprisonment, but no-one could prove that either.

He loved it when a plan came together.

Repeat No.192…

Tick…

.

Tick…

.

.

Tick…

He remembered that ticking it was the same thing he'd heard when that damn sphere of magic blew up and landed him in these god forsaken loops. It was an odd sound that was almost like a clock, but not quite, the ticking wasn't accurate as if it was struggling…

"Hello there Harry"

… And now he was sitting at a wooden table next to a koi pond with a blue-haired woman in an elegant and unusual form of kimono.

The woman had a gentle smile on her face, one that Harry would associate with Mrs Weasley only this was far more _intense_. Her ruby eyes looked at Harry like a mother would at one of her children; he had become an expert at reading people over the years and every atom of his being was telling him that he could trust this woman. Not to mention where ever they were practically radiated with her power, it wasn't magic-not his style anyway-rather it was something all together more pure.

He looked around, they appeared to be sitting at a traditional wooden Japanese-style table next to pond which actually had no fish in it and was glowing faintly the same colour as the woman's hair. There was trees and plant life throughout the place the species of which he couldn't identify and everything from the sky to the floor was a pale shade of blue apart from him, the woman, the plants and the table. If he looked in the distance all he could see was an endless horizon.

Well might as well be polite to the super-powerful being. "Hello Miss…?"

"Tsunami, Goddess of Jurai"

Oh a goddess, oh dear. Well at least that answered the question of what she was. He better stay on her good side then…

"Are all Goddesses as cute as you?"

… And flirt, must always remember to flirt with pretty inter-dimensional entities.

Tsunami actually blushed at his question which surprised him. What he didn't know was that in all her years as a goddess very few had complemented so blatantly her appearance (since they were afraid of angering her), it was usually something like 'your beauty knows no bounds' or ' words can not describe', but never 'You're cute' or 'Your hairs pretty'. So she was hardly use to _flirting_ at all.

Once she'd gotten her composure back she decided to get straight down to business and conjure tea for the two of them.

"So Harry do you know why you're here?"

"Something to do with the repeats I reckon" he sipped his tea, Damn this was good tea, he have to ask the cute goddess for the recipe.

"Correct" She smiled happily glad he had realised. "You see Harry through no fault of your own, you accidentally created a parasitic Chrono loop that was feeding of your time line and if left unchecked could have endangered the whole multi-verse"

Harry blinked.

"In order to prevent dimensional cascade we had to seal of the loop or as you call it 'repeats' in your own personal time line which is why your loops do not extend any farther then the defeat of Tom Riddle or your graduation" She noticed Harry appeared to be a bit worried. "Harry…?"

"Oops?"

Tsunami laughed; a sound which greatly resembled tinkling bells and smiled reassuringly at Harry. "This was not your fault child; it should have been the responsibility of Gods in charge of your universe to ensure such a thing doesn't happen. Unfortunately with that prophecy hanging over your head, both you and Tom Riddle has been given a bit too much leniency"

"Leniency" asked Harry, curiously.

He had to admit he was quite relieved a Goddess did not find him at fault for the apparently universe endangering time loop he had created. Although it did beg the question, who the hell was in charge of his universe?

_In a Buddhist temple somewhere…_

"Ah-choo!"

"Bless you Urd"

"Thanks Bellandy" The platinum blond Goddess of the Past turned back to her sake, once again ignoring her duties (especially to a particular universe).

"Someone must be talking about me again"

_Anyway back to the main story…_

"Yes, as part of the prophecy that prevents anyone but you from killing Riddle for good and vice versa. The two of you have been given a bit of free-reign compared to most mortals. For example creating more then one _Horcrux_ should have destabilised Riddle's soul, but because of the prophecy he was allowed to create far more as you know" explained Tsunami, spitting out the word 'Horcrux' in disgust. "And you yourself should have died many times due to your treatment by your 'relatives' and I use that term in the loosest sense possible, but because of the prophecy you were unable to truly die"

Harry looked into his tea deep in thought. Silence permeated the air and remained for some time, eventually Harry asked:

"Will it end?"

…

"Potter Harry"

He walked up to the sorting hat not even bothered what house he was sorted into this time; he was too busy going over what Tsunami had said.

There would be an end, one day. An end to the repeats and a chance for him to grow old and die; it was an oddly comforting to know that. Not yet though. No, the repeats had not reached the point where they could be stopped and not wipe his universe from existence, so he would have to wait.

But what mattered most was there would be an end, eventually and that hope could keep him going for eternity if need be.

"RAVENCLAW"

He took of the hat with a slightly mad smile; he had a lot of research to do if he was gonna be ready to do his part to fix this when the time came.

**Jbh14: **Just to make things clear, the time loop is basically growing to the point where it needs to expand to more of Harry's timeline, but can't thanks to the Chousin and will eventually collapse inwards, when its gets to that point Harry and Tsunami can end the loops for good and save his universe.

However that won't be any time soon as I still have plenty of repeats to go, but I wanted to show this story did have some form of plot, sort of and that Harry would be free eventually.

This is not a HP/Tenchi Muyo crossover, although the Chousin may make a few more appearances now that Harry is aware of them.

Any questions then feel free to ask? I certainly know trying to explain this to myself and then write it gave me a headache so I'll be happy to try and un-confuse any of you.

**Till next time.**


End file.
